frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180129204400/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180129213125
Anna - Great, just what we need, another obnoxious, insufferable canon main character...'''Talking about obnoxious, insufferable, clinging girls... here we have another example of a waste of potential. That Princess Anna of Arendelle's the biggest all time main reason why Frozen wasn't easily worth watching at all. And worst of all, poor Elsa just had to be in the same isolation is to be stuck growing up with together with the likes fo that Anna and it's better if neither poor Elsa nor that Anna grew up away from Arendelle without having to be stuck around each other since the childhood accident. Canon really deserves to be disrespected anyway. It would've been more interesting if Anna grew up to be Elsa's not only just former little, younger sister but also her one, last, final opponent as her revenge for her pain and suffering but also for all of her real, true, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident but none of the creators of this movie care about how we really feel about not being able to learn more about Elsa herself at all because they're way too caught up in their own laziness. Frozen was nothing but one of the so called fantasies where she and poor Elsa are forced canon sisters who grew up isolated in Arendelle together with each other during the separation. Worse, neither of their parents pay attention to Anna at all. Poor Elsa had to live in the reality of her powers and harm that they could easily cause thanks to Grand Pabbie's screwed up message and advice and only sees what she has to see which makes me wish Grand Pabbie was more clear with how Elsa needed to control her abilities and stopped the king of Arendelle from going through with his isolation plan back then before in canon and their parents showed how to love, accept and embrace not only just her ice magical powers but also be herself for who she really is or better yet, actually born to be by properly providing Elsa with more brilliant advice and better guidance as to how to keep her ice magical powers under her control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped Elsa become more opened to the others and the whole entire world around her. Her canon character extremely should've been correctly explored. Frozen would've made me felt more comfortable if Elsa had her own classical story/film that centers around her solo, but those creators of this movie still don't care at all. Elsa has a super nice design but she still would've came out in more classical, traditional 2D cel hand drawn animation style and I like the fact that she has ice powers. I also like the fact that she's lovely and pretty. Plus, I like the fact that she's another all around hot, classical beauty and furthermore, I like the fact that she has more proper ladylike, princessy/queenly manners. I like the fact that she's elegant and graceful. Thankfully at least unlike that Anna, Elsa's never ever even obnoxious nor insufferable nor a pain in the butt at all. Elsa's also anything but a disgrace to classic Disney. She's ironically more mature for her age. I like the fact that her penguin doll, Sir Jorgen Bjorgen was her childhood best friend. I like the fact that she wears dresses (either icy or less icy). This is everything I like about Elsa. However, Frozen's not everything I easily like about at all. I don't like the fact that Elsa doesn't nor didn't nor couldn't always get to use her ice powers all the time in canon at all. Plus, I don't like the fact that neither of parents have done nothing nor anything to set Elsa free from being isolated at all like they should've back then before in canon. And furthermore, I don't like the fact that Elsa was another canon misunderstood, lonely, friendless, outcast because Elsa deserves nothing worse at all, does she? Frozen was nothing but a less classical movie that has no proper plot at all because Frozen was too short. It especially would've been better if Elsa was clearly portrayed to be a very, really gifted ice, snow, frost royal princess/queen of winter whose all kinds of ice, snow skills should've been properly explored in canon. Frozen is mentioned that she was born with the gift of ice powers, but we never ever even got to see how she was actually born with ice powers in canon at all. Ugh, poor Elsa's barely in this dreadful movie that just had focus on the likes of that major insult to Gerda (The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen) more than this poor snowflake and it's all because of the terrible, horrible, awful, lazy, poor writing, less classical, bad storytelling failure and the bad, weak world building. This movie should've had more canon Elsa scenes back then before where I would've gotten to clearly see her ice, snow, frost skills, but that is all we ever get to see in this dreadful, less classical movie. Canon would've been much better if Elsa always got to use ice, snow magical skills, such as ice sculptures and public arts. Portraying Elsa and Anna as isolated sisters was really a bad idea, wasn't it? And yet, those creators think they can get away with disappointing all of us Elsa's biggest all time fandoms. Elsa would've still created any living snowmen friends to play with. Or she would've grown up together with any other ice, snow, frost magical royal elders in canon. Game of Thrones is better than Frozen because Sansa and Arya grew up without each other in canon since Ned Stark was executed unlike Elsa and that poor Anna who should've in canon too. There's nothing special about this movie at all. I think that those creators of Frozen thought that it's a good idea if Elsa hadn't had any/other ice, snow royal elders to raise her better than her parents could've so far, so they just had to add that Anna in order to make sure that the audience know Elsa and Anna grew up together with each other for a long time. That's just unfairly bothersome. I'm already annoyed by that Anna and I don't like her pushy behavior at all. I especially can't stand that Anna. I don't think Anna and Elsa should be sisters nor together with each other in canon at all. It's better if Anna was Elsa's rather extremely angry, jealous one, last, final opponent but also former younger sister who wanted nothing but her revenge on Elsa, their parents and Grand Pabbie in order to avenge her pain and suffering and especially all of her true, real, old, original memories of Elsa's ice magical powers and the childhood accident too while Anna herself was better off growing up anywhere else away from Arendelle without Elsa around to be here nor there, with anybody else who told her why neither Elsa nor their parents were there for her at all because of the accident back when Elsa herself was eight while Anna was only just five back then. Elsa would've had any other very precious living snowmen friends, including Olaf, Marshmallow and the snowgies (Frozen Fever) so of course Elsa deserves better because isolation isn't worth living her life at all. Frozen made me feel uncomfortable because of that Anna, her annoying, bothersome, little clumsy, so called, normal sister friend, so Frozen's just not easily worth watching at all anyway. I'd rather watch it for Elsa than that Anna. It's better if Elsa and Anna '''are biggest all time arch royal rivals who grew up away from each other in canon, isn't it? I'd be more fond of Anna, if only she was a more classical villainess who developed a rather actual real, very, darker secret burning, steaming hatred toward poor Elsa for being the most all time favorite daughter of their parents while Anna herself was nothing but neglected by her parents in the focus on Elsa. That's why I rather totally favor OOC Anna than the actual, canon Anna. I just wish the movie wouldn't have wasted so much focus on the likes of that Anna.